The three musketeers
by undyingflower
Summary: A "Talk to me like the sea" prequel that will show the development of Killian's friendship with Regina and Robin when Emma became The Dark One. I hope you like!
1. the book

**Hello dear readers (:**

 **Set right after Emma's disappearance, however this story will diverge from the show, since our heroes will not immediately find where Emma is.**

 **The point of this story is to show the beginning and the development of a friendship between Killian and Regina and Robin (I really love the idea of them being friends!).**

 **The chapters will not be as long as the chapters of** _ **Talk to me like the sea**_ **.**

 **I'm also planning some scenes with Belle, Henry and the rest of the Charming family. I hope you like.**

 **I will mention some of the events of this story in** _ **Talk to me like the sea**_ **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **…**

He didn't know how many hours had passed after Emma – his Emma – disappeared leaving him behind and alone with the dagger he had longed for years to hold in his hand so he could finally kill the Dark One.

He could feel the cold wall of the alley behind Granny's on his back.

He had entered in the Inn after David left him in front of Granny's. He could still remember the look on Henry's face when he turned his body before he opened the door of the Inn. The boy was looking at him from the backseat of Mary Margaret's station wagon and Killian knew that that look would haunt him forever. He forced a smile, trying to reassure Henry that he was fine before opening the door but as soon as he entered in his room it felt like a cage.

He started pacing around the room, remembering all that happened. He couldn't erase the images that were invading his mind – he didn't want to erase them. He wanted to see her, to touch her, to hear her …

 _I love you_

She said the words. She finally said the words and then she disappeared. He didn't say it back and now he could never had the chance to do it.

Suddenly he felt hard to breath and left the room.

 _I love you_

The three words kept following him like ghosts, echoing in his mind.

He ran until the wall of the alley behind Granny's. He leaned on the wall and slid down on his back as tears started to form in his eyes.

 _I love you_

Hours later he got up from the ground. His hand clenched into a fist and before he knew it he started to punch the wall in front of him. The pain in his hand was nothing compared to the pain in his heart.

He didn't even realized that he was screaming until he felt a hand on his shoulder and suddenly all the noise in his mind stopped.

He turned his head only to find the same person that had tried to prevent him from grabbing the dagger after Emma disappeared.

"Mate …" – Robin said with a concerned look on his face.

The sound of footsteps behind Robin caught his attention and he saw Regina approaching them. She gave him a small smile that it was immediately replaced by a worried look as soon as she saw the blood on his hand. She almost pushed Robin to the wall, trying to reach Killian's hand.

"Are you trying to lose the other hand, guyliner?" – she said, trying to sound sarcastic but her voice betrayed her –"Let me see it" – she added, raising his hand. She put her hand over Killian's and a few seconds later the wound on his hand disappeared –"It might take some minutes for the pain to disappear"

"It's not going to disappear" – Killian murmured, looking at his hand.

"Killian…" – Regina said, making Killian take his eyes from his hand and look at her. It was the first time she called him by his name –"She's the savior; she's strong"

"You said she wasn't in this world" – he said, feeling an actual pain in his heart.

"Do you remember Pan's curse? We left this world and we returned to the Enchanted Forest. The Dark One's curse did the same to Emma" – Regina started to explain – "The Charmings always defeated each and every curse. This time it will be no different"

"Do you really believe that they will find Emma?" – Killian softly asked.

"If by _they_ you mean you and them …" – Regina said, making Killian's eyes widen –"Whatever you like it or not you're part of the Charming Family now. You're stuck with them so you better get used to it" – she tried to explain, seeing Killian's look.

"And Regina and I might not be official members of the Charming Family but you're stuck with us too so next time I try to prevent you from reaching some potential dangerous object please don't use your pirate captain voice on me" – Robin added, stealing a small smile from Killian.

"I almost punched you in the face, didn't I?" – Killian asked, scratching his ear.

"The important thing is that you didn't which means that you've changed; that you know what the right path is" – Regina said and Killian realized that she was not just talking about him; she was talking about herself –"She didn't just save me. She saved all of us … now it is our turn to save the savior" – she said before making her way to the Granny's entrance.

"Where are you going?" – Robin asked confused.

"To his room" – Regina said, turning her body as soon as she reached the door –"We have work to do" – she said, opening the door of the Inn.

Robin and Killian shared a confuse look and followed the former Evil Queen.

The door of Killian's room was open and Regina immediately stepped into the room. Her eyes widened as soon as she saw the place where Killian had been sleeping since he arrived in Storybrooke.

"I wasn't expecting this kind of organization" – she said as she looked around the room. Everything was in place: no clothes off of the wardrobe, no rests of food on the desk, no dirty socks on the floor –"It's definitely not the pirate thing" – she added.

"It's the navy thing" – Killian said, remembering his time at the royal navy with Liam.

"You were in the royal navy, mate?" – Robin asked.

"Too many lifetimes ago" – he said, closing the door of the room.

"But you love rum!" – Regina insisted, still trying to process Killian's words.

"As I said: too many lifetimes ago" – Killian repeated – "Where is Henry? Did you leave him alone at home?" – he suddenly asked, remembering the sad look on the boy's face. The thought of Henry being alone at home made him uneasy.

"He's with the Charmings" – Regina said, realizing that Killian was worried about Henry –"Don't worry, Snow is the expert when it comes to give people hope. He's in good hands".

They started to discuss information, plans, theories ... The room quickly turned into a mess of papers, pens and maps scattered all over the place.

Regina's high heels were hidden under some books that were lying on the floor. Robin's scarf and jacket were behind the small desk and Killian's boots were lost in the chaos.

They continued to discuss ideas for hours and they always ended arguing since none of them agreed with each other's plans. The arguing was mostly between Killian and Regina. Nevertheless they were slowly making progresses since they all had valuable information to share.

Regina kept on being interrupted by Killian and Robin since the men didn't understand some of the magic references that she talked about. Killian also explained some nautical terms and Robin informed them about the many lands he had been, including Oz.

Killian was reading a map when he noticed that Robin and Regina had fallen asleep on his bed. Robin was lying with his head on Regina's lap as the Queen's hand was placed on the thief's hair. Robin was still holding a pen in his hand.

Killian looked at the couple and a small smile appeared on his face. Seeing Regina and Robin sound asleep made him think of Emma and how much he wished that she could be there with him. He missed her. Storybrooke was not his home without her; no place in the world was his home anymore without Emma. She was his light. Her name could be now written on the Dark One's dagger but she would always be his light.

She made him feel alive again. She made him forget his past. She made him want to build a future with her; a future he never thought he would want. He didn't see himself as Captain Hook anymore because Emma had made him feel like Killian Jones again – a man of honor; the man he was before Liam's death.

 _Liam's death_ … this time it would be different. This time he wouldn't turn into a pirate. This time he would turn into a hero – the hero that Emma already saw in him.

This time he was not alone. This time he had something to fight for; something to live for – something beautiful and full of light. This time he would fight his demons to save the woman he loved.

He stood up from the ground and almost hurt his feet when they accidentally touched the Queen's shoes. _This room is a mess_ – he thought looking around the room.

He approached one of the shelves and reached one of the many books that Belle had borrow him. He liked to read before falling asleep, a habit he took from Liam.

He grabbed the only book he hadn't read yet and sat on the floor, since the chair was occupied by papers, pens and Regina's purse.

 _The three musketeers_ – he read to himself the tittle of the book.

The sound of Robin's pen falling to the floor caught his attention and made him look at the couple on his bed. He looked at the book's title and then again at the couple sound asleep realizing that he couldn't have picked a better book to read.

 **…**

 **Opinions, opinions, opinions, let me know what you think of this first chapter … and don't forget to read** _ **Talk to me like the sea**_ **!**

 **I hope to see you next chapter! (:**


	2. the son

**…**

A knock on the door woke up Killian from his light sleep. He got up from the ground, hardly keeping his balance, letting the book he had on his lap fall to the floor. The noise made Regina mumble something that Killian didn't understand. He stumbled until the door.

As soon as he opened the door his heart sank a little and he almost forgot how to speak.

"Henry …" – he softly said, looking at the boy in front of him.

"Hi" – Henry said with a small smile.

Killian noticed that the boy was holding something, not something – two cups of coffee. His mind was immediately invaded by memories of Emma and him drinking coffee together by the morning. Seeing Henry doing the same thing that Emma and he used to do warmed his heart and at the same time made him miss Emma even more.

He forced a smile when Henry offered him the cup and tried to disguise the trembling of his hand. Before he could say _thank you_ the boy spoke:

"I was worried about you" – he said –"How are you doing?" – he asked, staring at Killian's eyes.

"I'm still trying to process all that happened" – Killian said as his blue eyes met Henry's big brown eyes.

"Yeah, me too but I think that we should –"

"Henry?" – a familiar voice interrupted him.

Henry entered in the room and saw Regina approaching him. Her hair and makeup were a little mussed.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" – Henry asked confused –"Robin?" – he added, seeing the thief seated on Killian's bed.

"Hi lad" – Robin said yawning.

"You look like the three musketeers" – Henry said smiling –"Are you working on some plan?" – he immediately asked, turning his attention to Regina. Before the Queen could answer the boy spoke again –"Operation _The Three Musketeers_ , sounds pretty good actually. So, what's the plan?"

"We don't have a plan" – Regina said, running her hand through her hair.

"Yet!" – Henry added.

"Henry…" – Regina tried to say.

"Just because it's called _Operation The Three Musketeers_ doesn't mean that I can't help, right?" – he said, not waiting for an answer, looking around the room –"This place is a mess"

Before Killian could protest Regina spoke:

"You should have been at school" – she said, trying to get Henry's attention.

"It's Saturday mom and I want to help" – Henry simply said –"Killian?" – he asked, turning his attention to Killian, searching for some kind of support.

"I think –" – Killian started to say.

"I know what _you_ think and the answer is no" – Regina interrupted him before he could finish his sentence –"The situation is already bad as it is. I'm not going to risk put my son in danger just because _you_ think that's the best thing to do"

"What's that supposed to mean?" – Killian asked, raising his voice.

"It means that I'm the parent here!" – Regina said –"And unlike you I know what's best for him"

"Do you?" – Killian immediately said –"Maybe you like being with Henry alone. Maybe you like not having Emma around!" – he added.

"Excuse me?" – Regina said. She tried to take a step forward but Robin grabbed her arm.

"What? Am I wrong?" – Killian challenged her.

"She saved me, you moron!" – Regina exclaimed – "Do you think I'm that selfish?"

"So let the boy help us find her" – Killian insisted –"Are you really going to deny him the chance to find his mother?"

Regina looked at Henry who was at Killian's side.

She knew that he wanted to help them find Emma but at the same time he was just a boy; she didn't want him to get hurt.

What if they didn't find any answers? What if every new information only lead them to a dead-end?

She didn't know if she would be able to see his son go through all of that suffering and disappointment. She didn't know if she would be able to see his son's optimism disappear little by little.

"He found her once, he can do it again" – Killian said, feeling Henry's eyes on him.

Regina stood in silence for a few seconds trying to decide what to do. She noticed the way Henry was looking at Killian. His big brown eyes were shinning. Killian was giving him hope. She couldn't take that away from him. She felt Robin's hand caressing her arm and looked at him. She needed to know that she was doing the right thing.

"Fine" – she finally said, turning her attention to Killian and Henry.

Henry's body collided against Regina's.

"Thank you mom" – the boy softly said as he hugged her tight. Regina caressed his soft brown hair gently and then kissed the top of his head.

Robin and Killian shared a look as they both saw mother and son holding each other. Killian knew that Regina wasn't the easiest person to deal with but he could also see why Robin loved her. Her temper could not be her best virtue but she had a soft and loving heart. Killian knew that she would never admit it but Regina cared about people, that's why she had helped him and healed his wound on the other night; that's why she invaded his room and turned him into a mess … because she cared.

She was strong and even if she had once been the Evil Queen, she had now a light inside of her that drew people to her; that drew Robin to her just like Emma drew him to her.

Both women were fearless and kind. They both had walls and they both loved deeply.

Henry caught Killian looking at him and smiled.

The boy mouthed _thank you_ to him and Killian felt his heart warm.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

A total waste of time. They had spent the whole day reading books and trying to decode the Apprentice's final words and they didn't find anything that could lead them to Emma. It was like they were trying to do a puzzle without enough pieces to complete it.

His eyes found the dagger on his desk and he couldn't help a half crazed chuckle. He had spent almost three hundred years looking for that dagger and now, as he looked at the cursed blade that was right in front of him he felt more powerless than ever.

He didn't even feel the sting of the rum, sliding down his throat.

He tried to remain sober during the day but once he left Regina's house he immediately went to Granny's and asked for the bottle of rum. After a few minutes, Killian grabbed the bottle and made his way to his room. He needed to be alone.

He looked at the almost empty bottle as he felt his head spinning, realizing that one bottle of rum wasn't going to be enough to ease his pain; nothing would be enough anymore.

He had tried to remain strong and optimist but he couldn't, not anymore. He couldn't be strong without Emma, he could only be weak.

Without Emma Swan he was only a one-handed pirate with a drinking problem. He couldn't be the hero that she saw in him. How could he be a hero if he didn't save her? He was a failure.

"Why?" – Killian murmured –"Why did you have to do that? Why did you have to leave me?!" - he growled loudly, standing and slamming the bottle he was holding onto the door's room.

"I can't do this …" – he whispered before his voice broke with emotion as he looked at the door, waiting for a miracle –"I can't Swan …" – he continued to say –"I just … I just can't …"

He could feel his eyes burning with unshed tears. He tried to take a step forward but he lost his balance and fell to his knees. He remained on the ground for a few seconds, looking at the pieces of glass scattered all over the room.

A few minutes later he forced himself to stand up. His eyes caught the dagger and approached the desk. He grabbed the weapon and looked at the name engraved on it. _Emma Swan_. He tightened his fist around the dagger. He needed to see her.

"E-Emma S-Swan … I-I summon thee" – he uttered faintly. Silence invaded the room as he waited for the woman he loved to appear –"Appear!" – he said, this time louder.

Once more he waited and once more no one came. He was alone. He could feel an actual physical pain at the thought of never seeing her again. He knew that Emma wasn't in this world and that she wasn't going to appear but a part of him still hoped that a miracle would happen and bring Emma back to him.

He heard the dagger fall from his hand to the floor with a clatter and let himself fall to the ground as well.

"It should have been me" – he whispered, his vision blurred –"I should have been the one to disappear … not you" – he added, trying to read her name on the dagger –"I should have saved you" – he sobbed.

Killian closed his eyes in his failed attempt to disappear. He wanted to disappear just like Emma did…

He wanted to find her but how could he find her when he was the one who was lost?

Killian remained on the floor, picturing Emma's face until the sleep became stronger than him and Emma's face was replaced by darkness.

 **…**

 **Review?**


	3. the flying fish

**…**

 **The next morning**

Robin was knocking on the door for almost fifteen minutes. The lack of response was starting to worry him. He had seen the way Killian had left Regina's house yesterday. The pirate tried to disguise it but Robin could see behind his pretending. Emma's absence was starting to influence Killian's behavior.

He stopped knocking on the door. He needed backup. He took his phone out of his pocket and called David.

Robin explained him the situation and few minutes later David entered in the Inn. He asked Granny the keys of Killian's room.

When the two men stepped into to the room they found him lying on the floor, next to the dagger with Emma's name. Robin immediately noticed the pieces of glass scattered all over the room.

David walked towards Killian and leaned his body to him. He closed his eyes for a second and then he touched Killian's arm.

"Hook" – he said, trying to get a reaction from the pirate –"Hook, wake up" – he insisted.

Killian moved his arm avoiding David's touch.

"Go away" – he mumbled with a hoarse voice, refusing to open his eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere until you open your eyes and take a shower" – David said calmly. Killian ignored his words –"Drinking is not the solution" – he sighed.

David's words hit a nerve and Robin could see Killian clenching his jaw. The pirate opened his eyes reluctantly.

"Then what is the solution, your highness?" – Killian growled –"Can you tell me what it is? Can you tell where she is?" – he said, raising his voice and moving into a sitting position.

"I don't know Hook!" – David shouted back – "I don't know" – he repeated this time in a lower voice, taking his eyes from Killian and looking once more at the dagger.

Killian remained in silence looking at David. He noticed the bags under the prince's eyes. He looked tired and sad and Killian immediately regretted his words. David was Emma's father. He loved her, they both loved her and they were both in pain.

"But I do know that she wouldn't want this" – David continued to say.

Killian felt his heart ache.

He knew that Emma wouldn't want this; wouldn't want him to act like a one handed pirate with a drinking problem but since she disappeared he didn't know how to be Killian – her Killian – anymore.

She was the good; the light in his life and now she was gone.

He should have known that this would happen. Everyone he had ever loved always ended up dead.

 _With all this talk of authors and the book we've never discussed one fact. I was a villain._

 _But you're not anymore._

 _Neither is Regina but she still lost her happy ending. If we're to believe the rules of the book, then it's only a matter of time before I lose mine._

And he did. He had lost his happy ending. What did it matter if he was a survivor if the people that he loved weren't?

Suddenly a memory invaded his mind: he was in the Charmings' loft; Emma was in his arms.

 _It's what this family does, we find people … and we always do because we really, really don't like to give up_

He thought about Henry. The boy was counting on him. He couldn't be selfish anymore because he wasn't alone anymore. He was stuck with the Charmings.

 _You're part of the Charming Family now. You're stuck with them so you better get used to it_ – he remembered Regina's words.

The sound of footsteps caught his attention. He looked at the room's entrance and saw Robin approaching him.

 _Of course_ – he said to himself, trying not to roll his eyes.

 _And Regina and I might not be official members of the Charming Family but you're stuck with us too_ – Robin's words from the night Emma had disappeared invaded his mind.

"We're late" – he said, extending his hand to Killian so he could help him getting up from the ground. Killian looked at him confused as he held his hand –"Regina made breakfast" – Robin explained, showing him his phone.

 _Tell Hook that if doesn't open that door in about two seconds I will turn him into a dwarf_ – Killian read Regina's message.

He rolled his eyes and made his way to the bathroom. Before he reached the bathroom door Robin's phone rang.

"You have five minutes" – he heard Robin saying before he closed the door.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

As soon as Killian stepped into Regina's house he prepared himself for the worst scenario ever but when he followed Robin till the kitchen he found a calm Regina making scrambled eggs.

Robin sat on one of the kitchen chairs and told Killian to do the same. Regina turned her body and put a cup of coffee right in front of him. He hesitated for a second before grabbing the cup.

"Is not poisoned, right?" – he joked, trying to clear the air.

Regina ignored him and put a cup of coffee in front of Robin. The thief smiled at her and drank his coffee.

A few minutes later Regina put a plate full of scrambled eggs in front of Killian and sat next to Robin.

The silence was suffocating Killian. He opened his mouth but Regina interrupted him before he could speak.

"What the hell were you thinking?" – she said staring at him.

 _Here we go …_ – Killian thought, pinching the ridge of his nose.

"Look, Regina, I –" – he tried to say.

"What if it was Henry the one on the other side of the door? Did you stop to think about the consequences of your actions?" – she said, raising her voice and ignoring Killian's attempt to speak –"How old are you Hook?"

"Regina …" – Killian tried to speak.

"Don't _Regina_ me!" – she exclaimed, hitting the table with her hand –"Henry is counting on us – on you!" – she added.

"I know!" – Killian blurted –"I know" – he repeated softly, covering his face with his hand –"I just … I'm not used to this … to have people depending on me" – he tried to explain –"I don't know what to do. I don't know how to fix this!"

 _You and I. We understand each other_ – Emma's voice invaded his mind – _Look out for yourself and you'll never get hurt, right?_

 _Work quite well for me_ – he could still remember his words.

 _Yeah, till the day that it doesn't_ – Emma had said as she stared at him with her beautiful green eyes full of doubts and fear.

"You don't have to figure this out on your own" – Regina's voice interrupted his thoughts –"That's what Operation _The Three Musketeers_ means" – she added.

"I thought you didn't like the name" – he said, remembering the way Regina kept rolling her eyes every time Henry mentioned the operation's code name.

"It's growing on me" – she said before rising from her chair so she could clean some of the dishes that were scattered on the kitchen counter –"Eat your eggs, pirate"

A few moments later she felt Robin's hands on her waist.

"You're good at this, you know?" – he murmured in her ear.

"Lecturing people?" – she said, arching an eyebrow at him.

He smiled and kissed her cheek tenderly before resting his forehead against hers.

"Saving people" – he said, caressing her cheek.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

After spending hours searching for answers Regina and Robin found Killian sound asleep on the couch next to Roland. The little boy was holding the book Killian had started to read after Emma's disappearance – _The three musketeers_.

Roland proved to be a good influence on Killian.

The lack of information was making Killian feel uneasy but all that changed when Roland appeared in the room and started to throw questions at Killian.

Regina feared that Roland's questions would make Killian more anxious and nervous but it had the opposite effect. In less than five minutes Roland and him were already in a deep conversation about boats and stars.

Regina didn't understand a thing of what Killian was talking about. On the other hand Roland's full attention was on Killian. The boy seemed more than interested in what Killian was saying. Regina wasn't so sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing but remained in silence as Killian taught Roland about the North Star and the different constellations and the mythology behind all of it.

" _Not all of the constellations are visible in the night sky throughout the year" – Killian explained –"The first appearance of a constellation in the sky, occurs on the western horizon just prior to dawn, its so-called heliacal rising"_

 _Roland remained in silence as Killian continued to talk about the different constellations._

" _Volans constellation represents the flying fish, a type of fish found in tropical waters that can jump out of the water and glide through the air" – he said making Roland laugh._

" _But fishes don't have wings … how can they fly?" – Roland asked –"Do they have magic?"_

" _No, they don't have magic" – Killian smiled –"These fishes are different from the rest. They're very small but their streamlined torpedo shape helps them gather enough underwater speed to break the surface and their large wing-like pectoral fins get them airborne" – he explained at the same time he made gestures with his hand and hook._

" _They are like little birds that live under water" – Roland stated after a few seconds of silence._

" _Aye" – Killian said –"You're a smart boy" – he added, ruffling Roland's hair tenderly._

 _They continued to talk about stars and Killian even read to Roland a few chapter of "The three musketeers". Hours later they fell asleep on the couch, surrounded by spell books and Roland's drawings (Killian had taught him how to draw a flying fish)._

Robin approached Killian and Roland and covered them with a blanket.

"Are we really let them spend the night on the couch?" – Regina whispered as she looked at Killian and Roland wrapped up together.

"They'll be fine" – Robin said softly –"Let them rest"

"Fine but tomorrow he sleeps in one of the spare rooms" – Regina said, climbing the stairs. Robin couldn't help but smile.

"It seems that Roland was not the only one who made a friend today" – he teased her.

Regina reached the door knob of their room and turned her body to Robin.

"It seems that _you_ want to sleep on the couch too" – Regina said before opening their bedroom door.

Robin opened his mouth to protest but Regina was faster than him. She grabbed the lapels of his jacket and kissed him passionately. Robin responded to the kiss immediately.

Regina snapped her fingers making the bedroom door close.

 **…**

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter.**

 **Please sound of your thoughts in the box bellow!**

 **I hope to see you next chapter!**


End file.
